Celestia
2012 - Present Celestia was a Canadian metal band formed by Robert Patterson in 2012. Their music encompasses a wide range of genres. The band gained popularity when they released their music video "Bittersweet Romance" in 2014. The band – which originally was composed of Fay Evergreen on vocals, Rob Patterson and Ember on guitar, and Xiang on bass and Zombie on drums – recorded their self-financed debut mini-album, Final Hours, during Fay Evergreen final year in high school. Final Hours was eventually re-released by Fearless Records in 2014. After nearly disbanding, they decided to pursue the band full-time, hosting nude carwashes and taking out loans to finance their tours. The band was then signed to Bottomless Records, where they released their first full-length album. Entitled Silver Linings, the album was recorded during February and March 2015 with producer Jay McTernan, and released on June 28, 2015. Formation (2012–2014) Originally called "Malaise", Celestia was formed by Robert Patterson and Mike Anthony who were friends in high school and both former members of the band Escape Reality before they unfolded due to musical differences. The two formed a duo called "Rob & Mike" and they embarked on a journey to form a new full fledged rock band. Mike Hernandez, who was friends with Robert Patterson and had formerly performed vocals for his band "Crush" wanted to help out. He wasn't listed as an official member of the band, but was instead listed as a support member. Soon after, Fay Evergreen from Please Perish? was discovered by Robert Patterson in 2011. Impressed by her talent and beauty, he approached her at a karaoke bar and asked if she'd be willing to join his band, promising that if they work together they could get very big. Evergreen at first declined, stating that she was already in a band but would contact him in the future. Patterson gave her his number and told her to call him if she ever showed any interest. He bought her a drink and offered her a couple of free Escape Reality albums. A year later, Fay who was frustrated and struggling with negative events that occurred recently (including a bitter breakup with her boyfriend) messaged Robert on facebook asking if he was still interested in working with her, and he reluctantly accepted her. Bassist Xiang and drummer Zombie also joined within a similar time frame and they began collaborating online before meeting in person. Due to Fay's captivating charm and charisma and impressive vocal talent, the band immediately became a success in the indie scene. The independent band released their debut mini album "Buried beneath the surface" in June 2012 and began performing live shows wherever they could to spread their name. They began attracting larger audiences all while remaining independent and in October 2012 they shot their first music video "Impulse" using funds they earned mostly from online donations. They continued to perform in indie venues, bars, and other locations. Soon afterward, they were approached via email by a Fearless record executive who offered them a record deal, to which they accepted in January 2014. They then changed their band name to Celestia. Self Titled Album (2014–2015) Celestia, released on June 28, 2014 and produced by Jake Gilmore in Toronto, Ontario, California, which was the result of much consideration and effort by the band, even though they had spent most of the year living on the road. The band specifically wanted the record to be a composed album, rather than a collection of songs thrown together. This is evidenced by transitions between songs, a prelude and an interlude, as well as references throughout the album to previous tracks on the record. Lyrically, the record was a quest for the truth in its most organic form. "It's all about reaching deep within and pulling out who you truly are" Most of the songs lyrically were composed and written by Fay Evergreen. The record encompasses several disparate yet linked themes, from retaining and appreciating individuality to standing up for what one believes in, and not backing down. "I think we really had time to make this album sound exactly the way we wanted to and focus on every track individually", explains vocalist Fay Evergreen. "In the past, we've been so limited with time, but with this disc we could really focus on the small details that made a big difference to us." Evergreen spoke of the album saying, "We were so proud of this album that we had no other name for it. This is what Celestia is all about to this day." Vo: Fay Evergreen: (ex. Please Perish?) Gt: Rob Patterson: (ex. NDE → Escape Reality → (Rob & Mike) → Malaise) Gt: Ember (ex. No One Knew→ NDE (Support) → Escape Reality -> (Rob & Mike) -> Malaise) Ba: Xiang Dr: Zombie (ex. Lost Forever → Rise of Xerxes) Former Members: Vo: Mike Hernandez (Crush → Rob & Mike (Support) → Malaise (Support) -> Exodus) Ba & Dr: Ray Diamond (Rancid Rancor → Rob & Mike (Support)